The Gift
by BulletJournalist
Summary: When disaster strikes Insomnia at the ceremony of the treaty signing, Noelle Valencia is left to pick up the pieces of her life. Pledging her loyalty to her king, country, and people, she joins the Royal Retinue in their quest to gain the power to take back the new king's throne and bring peace and light to the world of Eos once more.
1. Chapter 1

For the staff employed by the Royal Family, the days leading up to the signing of the treaty were long and tedious. The official ceremony, complete with press presence, was to take place in the Citadel that housed the Crystal that was guarded by the line of Lucis. The place had to be spotless and orderly, positively shining with radiance. For Noelle Valencia, this was to be done on top of countless hours spent in the kitchen with the cook, pouring over the list of lavish dishes to be served the guests of honor: Emperor Idola Aldercapt.

The young woman glanced at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing the flyaway hairs that refused to be tamed into submission. Although she would not personally be appearing on camera, King Regis undoubtedly expected the staff serving their esteemed guests to look impeccable. Satisfied with her appearance, Noelle slipped her feet into the black high heeled pumps waiting for her by the door.

"I'm leaving!" she called.

A middle aged woman bustled into the entryway, wiping her hands on the apron tied about her waist. She looked Noelle up and down appraisingly, taking in the black and white uniform assigned by King Regis, the softly curling hair clipped away from her face which was full of uncertainty. The woman smiled reassuringly at her daughter. "You look beautiful. Be careful on your way to the Citadel, and have a good time tonight. Make sure that you call to check in when you get a chance, all right?"

"I will," Noelle assured her mother. "I don't know how long I'll be gone tonight, so you don't have to wait up for me."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to."

Mother and daughter exchanged a smile and hugged goodbye.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Noelle said as she stepped out of the door, closing it behind her.

She strode calmly down the sidewalk, her heels clicking nicely on the pavement, a feeling of foreboding following at her heels. Her brown, almond shaped eyes were glassy and faraway. Having tread this path many times before, she could navigate her way to the Citadel without having to worry about missing her turn, which she automatically took as her thoughts strayed to the events of the night.

The terms of the treaty were suspicious and not to be trusted. King Regis was giving up much of his land and wealth to appease their enemies, much to the chagrin of the citizens. The king's decision had been met with a division that Noelle had never seen in all her short life living in the Crown City. It appeared that the majority of the people loathed the terms that had been agreed to, and they protested vehemently to ensure their voice was heard. On the other hand, there were those that eagerly welcomed the thought of peace. These were mainly the older citizens who knew well the costs that war brought with it.

Noelle found herself somewhere in the middle. She longed for the days of peace, where one would not have to worry about what was going to happen to their home or their future. On the other hand, Niflheim's sincerity was dubious at best. The king was surrounded by the best advisers that the kingdom had to offer, so surely he had already taken this into consideration? The only thing the average person could do was to trust that their ruler had exhausted all other options and had opted for what was best for the people of his country.

As she neared the Citadel, she flashed her ID at the guard watching over the staff entrance, and was ushered into a scene of utter chaos. Servants dressed as she was, with the same black trousers and white blouses, were rushing to and fro. Some carried vases of flowers to set out near the podium, others with plates piled with hors d'oeuvres.

Noelle made her way strategically through the bustle until she had reached the eye of the storm: the head chef. He was dressed in the traditional white frock of his profession, looking down a long list of items, bellowing orders to any who would listen. Occasionally he would mark an item off the list.

"Make sure you don't drop that bowl, boy, or there'll be hell to pay!" he bossily ordered a young, harassed looking boy. "That was expensive, mind you, shipped all the way from Altissia."

The poor boy hurried away, eager to be rid of the ill-tempered cook, as Noelle approached. "Are you scaring all the new staff away already, Cooky?" she teased in lieu of a greeting. "If you keep this up, there won't be any help left by the time this ceremony is over."

"Noelle!" Cooky turned to her fully, prepared to give her his orders as well. "It's about time you showed up. Emperor Idolas is here already, and he's brought Chancellor Izunia with him. In fact, it appears that he brought the whole Empire with him! Even with all our preparations, we still don't have enough help on the floor. I need you in there."

"Yes, sir," Noelle answered and moved away.

With her duties for the night now given, she grabbed a large serving plate, loaded it down with as many glasses of champagne as she could fit on it, and backed out of the kitchen onto the floor. The hustle of the room behind her was drowned out by the chatter of the richly dressed crowd, a live band softly playing music in the corner. This was the territory of the rich and the famous; barons and lords rubbed elbows with politicians and important members of the press. Servants meandered through the mix, platters of hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne snatched from them. Noelle settled herself near the wall, resigned to a dull evening of waiting hand and foot on the pampered people.

Near the front of the room, a tall, well dressed man wearing glasses took his place at the podium. He held a glass of champagne in one hand, and pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand. Using a fork, he gently tapped the side of his drink, the note sounding loud and clear. The band in the corner ceased their playing, and the murmur of the people gradually died away.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man began, his British voice clear. "For many years, our nation has been at war with the Imperial Army. The brave men and women of the glaive have risked life and limb to bring security to the people of Insomnia. Many of us have lost loved ones.

"We are gathered together tonight to celebrate peace. Peace that was fought for so fiercely. No longer will we worry what the future may bring. We shall have safety and prosperity together. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for King Regis and Emperor Aldercapt."

The room erupted in applause as the man left the podium, leaving it open for the two introduced to take their places. Cameras flashed, and reporters vied for the best position in the front.

"People of Insomnia," began the king in his warm voice. "Thank you -"

A deep, echoing boom sounded from somewhere outside the Citadel, cutting off the words of King Regis. People shared the same confused glance. The same sound came once more, this time as more of a rumble. The room shook and the crystal chandelier swayed, tinkling merrily in spite of the ominous sounds. For a moment all was still, and someone chuckled nervously as the buzz of talk began once more.

Then the glass of the windows was broken, people shrieked, and for the people of Insomnia the world was plunged into chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Boom._

Noctis, one of many in the crowd, glanced toward the side of the room where Gladiolus stood. Although the long haired man had not been invited as an official guest to the ceremony, he had come along as his body guard. He stared back, concern etched on his battle worn face.

 _Boom._

The crystal chandelier tinkled merrily as the Citadel shook. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, the window shattered, Magitek Troopers pouring into the opening. Noctis ducked his head, shielding himself from the glass, and ran. He should have known that this was a trick.

Gladiolus and Ignis, dressed in their evening finery, joined him. "The crystal," Noctis told them shortly, and they sped along the corridors of the citadel. They took a sharp turn, pelting down a hall that was lined with windows on one side, and came up short. The trio stared in horror at the building where the slumbering crystal lay.

The doors were swung open wide, the roof of the building crumbling inward. A large drone floated above, its red taillight glowing eerily in the dark, a thick rope plunging downward. As it was cranked upward the crystal was raised. Its pure blue-white glow made it appear ephemeral and otherworldly until it was finally enclosed in the hull of the drone. Having now taken what they had come for, the drone floated away in the night.

Noctis's hands curled into fists as he watched the receding aircraft, anger coursing through him violently. "It was all a lie," he said, his voice ragged. "A trick, to gain entrance into Insomnia."

"Noct, let's go. There's nothing we can do for the crystal now," Ignis said, his voice low and soothing.

When the prince refused to move from the window, Gladio steered Noctis away by his shoulders. Ignis lead the way back from where they had come. As they passed a closed door, a commotion made them pause.

With his finger to his lips to signify silence, Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis all summoned their weapons using the power that being connected to the line of Lucis had granted them. The metal of the broadsword was cool and lethal in Noctis's grip. His muscles tensed as Gladio swung the door inward.

A Magitek Trooper, gun in hand, stood ominously over one of the servants of the castle.

"Oh, no you don't," Noctis said. Enraged by the sight, he charged and plunged his sword deep into the back of the mechanical man. As he yanked his weapon back, the MT turned eerily.

"Are you kidding me?!" Noctis yelled, and with one expert movement, borne of many years of practice, he swung the sword back once more. The weapon connected with the neck of the enemy, and the body fell with a clunk to the floor.

The maid stared up at her prince, her eyes wide in horror, speechless.

"Are you all right?" Ignis asked kindly in his British tones, offering a hand down to the woman, helping her to her feet. "There may be more around. It would be best if you left the Citadel for now. Find somewhere safe to hide."

The woman nodded, unable to speak her thanks, and tore from the room.

"If there are more around, we should go, too."

Noctis, however, had different plans in mind. He ran from the room back down the hall toward the room where the treaty was to be signed. He had assumed, with the crystal gone, the enemy would have packed up and left. The encounter he had just experienced told him he had been quite wrong in his thinking. The guests, his father and king, and the servants were still very much in danger.

Just as he and his companions made to hurtle through the doorway, they were once again kept from their goal. King Regis and Clarus Amicitia were parring down with a large man in armor. The king had placed a wall between that room and the hall.

Noctis hammered on the wall with his fists, determined to break through. Distracted by the noise, King Regis looked back. Glauca took advantage of the opening and struck, clashing swords with the Crownsguard.

"Go!" the king called. "Gladio, Ignis, take Noctis and go!"

Neither of the prince's companions needed to be told twice. Gladio grabbed Noctis by the arm as the young man struggled against the hold, loathe to leave his father behind when he knew that he could help. "Noctis, come on," Gladio grunted.

"The King is in good hands. The best thing we can do to help is to leave."

Behind the wall, Clarus was pinned to the wall with his own sword, defeated. King Regis was left standing alone. Gladio visibly winced at the vicious attack, unable to look away from his father's gruesome demise.

"Gladio! Noct! There is nothing we can do. We need to leave. Now!" Ignis commanded.

The urgency in his friend's voice is what finally broke Gladio out of his reverie. He tore himself away from the door, pushed Noctis ahead of him, and the trio began running once more. Gladio was a Crownsguard now, having taken his father's place. He had his orders from the king: take Noctis and go. There was a good chance that the king would not make it through the night, not if his father had fallen on duty. Noctis, as heir to the throne, was more important now.

The trio hurtled out of the great doors and out into the night.

"Noct! Gladio! Ignis!" a familiar voice called, waving them down. A blond haired man came into view. "What's going on?! There are MTs everywhere!"

"No time to explain," Ignis informed Prompto. "We need to go."

Recognizing that now was not the time for questions, Prompto joined them as they raced across the vast courtyard. If they could only make it to the private parking lot toward the front of the Citadel, there was hope that they could escape the night alive. They could plan what to do later.

Unfortunately, nothing was ever that easy.

"Noct! Above us!" Prompto cried, pulling his gun from his holster.

Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis all summoned their weapons to their aid as Magitek Troopers all poured out of the drone that had been hovering above them. They had no choice left to them but to attempt to fight their way through.

"Everyone stay on guard!" Ignis called.

Noctis slashed, stabbed, and parried until his arms grew heavy. Gunfire echoed around them. Still the troopers kept coming.

"Can't take much more of this!" Noctis grunted.

"There's too many!" Ignis cried. "Make a way through and retreat!"

Trusting the advice of his adviser, who was much more of a tactician than any of the others would ever be, they focused their energy to where they would face the least amount of resistance. With one mighty swing of his great sword, Gladio knocked many of the MTs to the ground. "Through here!" he ordered.

The four hurried through the opening that had been created before the enemy could regain their feet, Noctis in the lead and Gladio bringing up the rear. As they reached the door to the garage, Noctis yanked the door open, allowed his companions to pass him, and pulled the door closed as he followed them through. Locking it for good measure, the sound of metal meeting metal echoed dully through the private garage of the royal family as the MTs thudded against the barrier.

"Quickly," Ignis ushered. "The Regalia is parked through here. If we can get out with the car, we just might stand a chance."

They pelted through the garage until they reached their get-away car. The hood of the car was conveniently down, allowing them to leap inside without even bothering to stop and open doors. Ignis jammed the key into the ignition, pressed his foot down on the accelerator, and with a squeal of tires they were clear of the garage and on the streets of Insomnia.


	3. Chapter 3

The roads of the city were cluttered with debris from the crumbling buildings. Ignis turned the steering wheel sharply to miss the obstacles, which sent the passengers in the backseat into one another. Prompto was quick to buckle in, something he typically did not do. "Careful!" Gladio grunted.

"My apologies. I'm being as careful as I can."

The further away from the Citadel, the less extensive the damage became until finally Ignis no longer had to swerve around chunks of brick and metal. As they neared the gate, the only entrance and exit into Insomnia, they were pleasantly surprised to find that it had not been taken quite yet. The attack had only just occurred, after all.

A figure was illuminated by the headlights of the Regalia and Ignis slowed to a stop. "Hey, what gives, Ignis?" Prompto queried irritably. They were on the run for their lives! They had just barely survived the attack. They needed to leave. Now!

The attention of Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis were drawn to the female figure that Ignis had spotted before anyone else. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights of the Regalia with a raised, bloodied arm. They recognized her dusty, torn uniform as belonging to the servants of the Royal family. Her almond-shaped, brown eyes were wide and haunted.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly, squinting to make out the figures in the car.

"You used to work in the palace, right?" Ignis asked. They had not seen hide nor hair of another Insomnian since leaving the Citadel, and he was surprised to see someone by the gates. He could only assume that, considering how dark it was, she had been unable to bring herself to leave the protection of her home.

"Yes," she answered, coming around to the side of the car. Without the glare of the headlights, she recognized the quartet in the car. Her daily duties never brought her into direct contact with the group, but she had been around often enough to know them each by their names.

"You need a ride?" Prompto said, leaning in his seat to look at her more fully. His chest tightened protectively as he was able to take in her bruised and battered appearance. "We'll drop you off at the next outpost."

Noctis opened his car door and left his seat allowing the woman to slide in. Once everyone was settled once more, Ignis stepped on the gas and they hurtled out of the gate. At once Prompto twisted in his seat and gave the girl a friendly smile. "We've met before... haven't we?" he asked, unable to shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ignis giving him _the look_ , which he easily ignored.

The woman sat stiffly between Noctis and Gladio, trying to take up as little space as possible in the cramped car. "No, we haven't," she answered. "I work for the royal family. I've seen you all around the Citadel, but I only know Prince Noctis by name."

"Well, then," said Ignis from the front seat. "It seems that some introductions are in order. I am Ignis. This is Prompto, and Gladiolus is on your other side."

"Nice to meet you," Gladio chimed in, "though I would have wanted better circumstances."

"My name's Noelle," the young woman responded.

"Noelle," Prompto said slowly. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Pretty sure, yes."

"Well, if you say so," he said, turning back to face the front once more. "I would remember meeting you if we had, anyway."

"So where are you from, Noelle?"

"Insomnia," she answered softly, trying not to think of the home and the loved ones that were left behind.

Kicking himself for drudging up painful memories from earlier in the night, Prompto continues, "Yeah, me too. I've never been out of the city before."

"I know it's none of my business," Noelle began, "but what are you planning to do now? About what happened?"

"I'm going to take Insomnia back," Noctis answered, the hand that he had resting on his leg clenched into a fist.

Noelle took a deep breath, as though steeling herself to say what she knew she had to. "I want to go with you."

Ignis looked up into the rearview mirror to see her reflection. "That's very admirable of you, but it's going to be extremely dangerous. It would be irresponsible for us to put a citizen in danger. This is not your battle to fight."

"It is _every_ Insomnian's fight," Noelle argued stubbornly, flaring up at once. "Look, I know that I can't fight, but I can learn. I pick things up quickly. I'm not looking for a free ride; I'll contribute what I can."

Ignis still seemed skeptical. Prompto turned in his seat to watch. Perhaps he should have been surprised by her willingless to assist them, but anybody that had made it through the carnage of the night would have to be strong.

"You can use me. You can! I can heal people," she said desperately, seeing her one chance at revenge slipping through her fingers like sand. "There are some things I can't do, like death, chronic diseases, and the Starscourge, but I can at least heal most wounds and minor illnesses. If it's going to be as dangerous as you say, you can use me.

"Please." The word was spoken softly, almost begging, and she turned her eyes to Prompto. He had been the one to offer her a ride. He had been the one to try and keep up conversation. If she could sway anybody to her side of the argument, she knew that it would be him. "I have nowhere else to go. Please."

Prompto's eyes widen in surprise when she turns her attention to him, her eyes begging him to speak in her behalf. "But Ignis, we can't just drop her off and leave her! Her home was destroyed, just like ours."

"Prompto..." Ignis said, his companion's name coming out as more of a sigh.

Recognizing that he would not be getting anywhere with the personal adviser, the fair haired man turned instead to the one in charge. Noctis. He pinned the stoic prince with the best puppy-dog impression that he could manage, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

Noelle had to give him credit. It would be difficult to resist anything that those deep blue-eyes begged for.

Noctis gave him the best glare that he could manage. "Look, can't this wait until we get to Hammerhead? It's late and we're all tired."

Sensing victory, Prompto turned to Noelle and gave her a smile before settling back into his seat. The answer was not a yes, but she had not been given a denial, either. It would do for now.


End file.
